


Brigadeiro

by jokerkass



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerkass/pseuds/jokerkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... i was writing this for Birdflash week, but adult life sucks and i just couldn't end it in time. Hope you guys like it.</p>
<p>Oh, and Brigadeiro is like... heaven. Best chocolate dessert ever!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brigadeiro

**Author's Note:**

> So... i was writing this for Birdflash week, but adult life sucks and i just couldn't end it in time. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Oh, and Brigadeiro is like... heaven. Best chocolate dessert ever!

Wally is so happy today! He woke up early, went to run, ate his breakfast, just like everyday. And just like everyday, his boyfriend is still passed out in bed, cause there is no way Richard Grayson would wake up early on a Saturday. “Even God rested on the seventh day, why shouldn’t I?” he’ll say when the redhead tease him about his lazy ass waking by noon.

But it’s fine now that Dick is sleeping cause Wally has a surprise for dessert. He is ready to try this new recipe the exchange student gave him. Beatriz, his classmate, swore up and down it was the best dessert ever. Well, he was ready to check the info, so she brought it to him and the damn thing tasted like heaven! And now he’ll introduce it to Dick, who has a secret sweet tooth Wally only discovered when they moved in together. And maybe then he’ll chill out about Bea, cause she is only his friend, but Dick will never shut up about how she wants to get into Wally’s pants.

The smell of chocolate dragged Dick out of bed. He never understood why his boyfriend always woke up so early and had all this energy in the morning, always doing stuff… he is conditioned to do it on work days, but on a freaking Saturday? Hell no! Right now, though, if Wally is doing anything related to chocolate, waking up is totally worth it and he’ll be right there.

– Morning…

– Morning, baby!

– What are you doing?

– Just a little something Beatriz taught me – Wally says while pouring something that looks like porridge on a plate. Dick frowns at the sound of the girl’s name. Beatriz was the curvy Brazilian student who was all over Wally, always smiling and winking and now teaching him little recipes?

– Beatriz? I can’t believe it! That girl is still onto you? 

– She’s just my friend! 

– Well, looks like someone forgot to tell HER that. She, with all those Brazilian curves of her, wants your naked freckled body, Wally West!

– She knows you’re the only one who owns this freckled body, Dick Grayson. 

– Oh… does she? – Ok, Dick feels a little embarrassed right now, because… well… it’s not a secret that they’re dating but he wouldn’t guess Wally would open up his life to the new girl! And yet, his jealousy doesn’t retreat that much.

– Well, that just makes it even worse, right? Cause she’s totally hitting on you!

– Pshh… she only gave me the recipe to this awesome Brazilian dessert. Wanna try it?

Dick looks at the strange mash on the plate and makes a disgusted facer, because seriously?

– Looks kinda horrible…

– Oh, you’re so gonna regret saying this once you’ve tried it…

– What is it even called?

– Brigadeiro, or so Bea says.

– Oh… Bea? Are you this close already, huh?

– Just a friend, I keep telling you… – Dick crosses his arms, what distracts Wally a little, because those arms… and then he notices Dick is shirtless… and he starts having ideas… – I’m supposed to make these little chocolate balls and all… but I’m starving, you know… and this brigadeiro here is _so_ good! – He takes a mouthful of the dessert, moaning and licking the spoon with so much gusto… yeah, Dicks starting to feel uneasy and a little hot, because, come on! Wally loves to eat but this is kind of indecent! Wally doesn’t seem to notice his boyfriend, though, he just keeps eating and practically making love with the spoon until, at some point, he offers again. – Want some, Dick?

– Uhm… yeah… – There’s no way Wally would be so pleased if this, whatever it was named, wasn’t good.

– Sit here on the table, baby, so I can feed you! – And now his ginger trouble is up to something and Dick just loves the mischievous look in his face, so he does as he’s told. Wally brings the spoon to Dick’s mouth, but in the last second, he drops all the chocolate at his chest.

– Hey!

– Oh, baby, sorry! Lemme clean that… – and, just like that, Wally leans to Dick’s chest and licks the sweet out of it until it’s clean. – Should we try again?

– U-uhum… – Dick never has Wally eating stuff from him before and he kinda liked the sensation of that talented tong licking things out of his chest. He reaches out for the spoon, but Wally slaps his hand out.

– Behave! I said I would feed you!

– But I want it! – Dick almost moans, cause he know exactly what Wally is doing and, man, he likes it! Wally pushes him, making him lay down on the table, looking really hungry now.

– I think you’ll be more comfortable like this… – The redhead starts pouring brigadeiro all over Dick’s chest and belly and arms… anywhere but Dick’s mouth, where that damned spoon was supposed to go.

– I thought you were going to feed me! – Dick’s pulse is fast because he knows what comes next and he’s SO ready! Wally grins and place an almost chaste kiss on his boyfriend mouth. – Yeah, I will… but first, let me sate my hunger…

 

-oOo-

 

Kitchen is a mess! On the floor, Dick and Wally were kissing, having finished what started on the table. Beside them, the plate of brigadeiro is almost empty and their bodies are sticky sweet.

– So, baby, what do you think of this Brazilian wonder?

– Delicious!

– I guess we owe Bea a thank you, huh?

– Don’t push it!


End file.
